


The Playboy Plays Himself

by AceMoppet



Series: Stammi Vicino? More like, Stony Victuuri [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Phichit as the Winter Soldier, Pining, Victor as Iron Man, Victor is gay and oblivious, Victor's just an idiot, Yuuri as Captain America, Yuuri save this man, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Victor sees how Yuuri looks at Phichit and thinks, oh, I’ve miscalculated.





	The Playboy Plays Himself

**Author's Note:**

> I *did* say I was coming back to this universe; it's a particularly lovely place to be! Anyways, have some god awful pining and miscommunication on the day of Victor's birth.

Victor sees how Yuuri looks at Phichit and thinks,  _ oh, I’ve miscalculated. _

 

Because Yuuri looks at Phichit the way “sunflowers look at the sun”, to borrow a quote from his dear Mum, bright and happy and yearning. They look at Phichit and they just never seem to stop. Not when there’s a debrief and Yakov’s calling for them to answer (that, Victor has to admit is pretty funny, especially the way Yakov turns purple when he realizes he’s being ignored). Not when there’s breakfast on the stove,  _ blini  _ this time (and doesn’t that just warm Victor’s heart), that gets burned when Phichit walks into the room (there’s a metaphor in there, where the  _ blini _ is Victor’s heart getting burned or broken or something. Victor’s not one for metaphors). Not even when Victor bursts in, ready to yap their ear off with the cool thing he’s managed to do with Emil’s arrows (Yuuri’s laughing so hard at Phichit’s jokes they don’t even hear Victor calling their name three times over. Victor backs away, stung, but believing he can show Yuuri later when they come down to the lab.

 

Later never comes).

 

So yes, Yuuri keeps looking at Phichit. Victor won’t lie, he is a bit miffed that Yuuri would do that, especially since Yuuri was the one in the first place who told him to never take his eyes off of them. The fact that they won’t extend the same courtesy to Victor is a bit irritating, but it’s not like bothers Victor too much-

 

Oh who is he kidding. Victor is bothered, very bothered, to the point where every time he has to be in a room with Yuuri and see them with Phichit, he feels like his chest is caving in, which, you know, obviously isn’t very good considering he has the arc reactor in his chest.

 

So obviously, the only logical thing to do would be to pull away from Yuuri, just for a bit, until he can get his stupid feelings under control again. 

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri calls, with laughing eyes and a big smile. “Phichit-kun and I were about to start a game of Mario Kart! Wanna join us?”

 

Victor smiles, tasting ashes and dirt in his mouth. “You go ahead!” he says, face feeling tight like he screwed a nail too far to the right. “I’ve uh, got some work to do for NI so got to get to it before my head’s on the chopping block!”

 

Yuuri blinks, then laughs. “Alright Vitya! Make sure to eat, ok?” Phichit pops up behind Yuuri and drags them over to the couch, whining about how long Yuuri’s taking.

 

Victor grits his teeth to keep sobbing or snarling, he doesn’t really know at this point. “Will do,” he mutters and whirls out of the room before Yuuri can say anything else or, God forbid,  _ see  _ anything else. Like tears.

 

Victor Nikiforov, of course, does not cry. But if Victor sheds a few tears here and there in his workshop that day, well. Only MAKKA would know.

 

(He doesn’t see Yuuri’s concerned frown, the way Phichit has to tug on their arm for a good minute before they pay attention to him. 

 

He doesn’t see Yuuri lose three rounds of Mario Kart in a row, too lost in thought over Victor’s weirdly dark mood to concentrate on blue shells and banana peels.

 

And he definitely doesn’t see Yuuri’s shocked, disappointed face when MAKKA informs them that Victor’s on lockdown and won’t allow anyone into the lab. Not even Yuuri.)


End file.
